Une famille dans le secret
by Dinou
Summary: CROSS OVER AVEC STARGATE SG1. Irina va demander de l'aide
1. Un espoir pour Irina

**Une famille dans le secret.**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email **: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : romance, pit être un chtouille d'aventure et une grande dose d'humour.

**Résumé** : Irina Derevko demande de l'aide.

**Saison Stargate** : saison 8 (covenant)

**Saison Alias** : Saison 3 (pas de zode précis)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages des séries ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour m'amuser et divertir les fans des deux séries.

**Note de l'auteur** : voilà c'est mon premier cross-over, soyez gentil.

**Dédicace** : je dédie cette ff à tous les fans des deux séries. Mais je la dédie surtout à Vicky, Carter 1979, Asteries, Mizuki et à tous les membres du forum « la porte des étoiles imagine » ainsi que ceux du forum PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Irina tournait en rond chez elle. Elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Elle l'avait regardée grandir sans jamais pouvoir l'approcher ou même juste la prendre dans ses bras, car elle s'était fait passée pour morte. Aujourd'hui qu'elle savait qu'elle était en vie, elle ne pouvait toujours pas l'aider. Sa fille était la seule personne pour laquelle elle se battait jours après jours, mais elle était impuissante face à la détresse de sydney. Son petit bébé avait oublié deux ans de sa vie. Irina voulait l'aider à se souvent, mais comment ?

Des semaines… ça faisait des semaines qu'elle essayait de trouver une solution, main en vain. Irina tourna la tête vers des photos déposés sur la cheminée.

La première était sa photo de mariage avec Jack. Pourquoi la gardait elle ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en débarrasser. Ils semblaient tellement heureux sur la photo tous les deux. Cette photo reflétait un bonheur parfais… qui a tourné au cauchemar…

La seconde photo, est une photo de Sydney le jour de la naissance de cette dernière. Pour Irina, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle pouvait montrer avec fierté : sa fille. Un sourire mélancolique naquit sur les lèvres d'Irina.  
La dernière photo lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. C'était une photo d'elle et de sa sœur aînée. Irina sourit : la ressemblance entre elle et sa sœur n'était pas évidente. Sa sœur s'appelait Elisabeth et étaient de dix ans son aînée. Elisabeth était blonde avec de magnifique yeux bleus. Leurs parents avaient divorcés alors qu'Irina n'avait que cinq ans. Elisabeth était restée aux Etats Unis avec leur père, alors qu'Irina était partie avec leur mère pour la Russie. Leur mère s'était remariée, et avait eut deux autre filles, Deketarina et Lena, qui ne préoccupaient guère d'une sœur aux Etats Unis.

Les deux sœurs avaient mis environ quinze ans avant de reprendre contact l'une avec l'autre. Irina entrait tout juste au KGB alors qu'Elisabeth était infirmière et mariée à un membre de l'US Air Force du nom de Jacob Carter.

Tout à coup le visage d'Irina s'illumina. Elle savait que Jacob avait rejoint un projet de l'Air Force qui l'avait permis d'enrailler un cancer en phase terminal. Peut être pourrait il l'aider à redonner la mémoire à Sydney ?

Depuis des semaines, une lueur d'espoir apparaissait enfin à Irina Derevko. Mais il fallait avant tout qu'elle reprenne contact avec Jacob, et elle ne savait pas où le trouver.

Grâce à ses contacts, elle parvint tout de même à obtenir une adresse et un numéro de téléphone à Colorado Springs. Irina s'empressa de composer le numéro. Mais elle tomba sur un répondeur.

Répondeur « Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du Général Jacob Carter. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment, mais laissez moi un message après le bip sonore et je vous rappellerai dès que possible. BBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPP »

I : « Bonjour Jacob, c'est Irina, la sœur d'Elisabeth. J'ai besoin de te voir rapidement. C'est à propos de Sydney. Je t'en prie Jacob, c'est important. Voilà mon numéro : 565-419-256. A bientôt. »

Puis Irina raccrocha. Commença alors pour cette mère l'attente d'un coup de téléphone d'un beau frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis de très nombreuses années.

**A suivre...**

Voilà, en fait la ff est finie au brouillon, mais comme elle est pas petite j'ai décidé de vous la livrer au fur et à mesure que je la recopie. N'héditez pas à envoyez des reviews, comme ça j'améliore au fur et à mesure ce que j'ai encore à recopier.  
merci d'avance.

**Dinou**


	2. La surprise de Sam

Salut ! voilà une autre partie de la fic ! ça va être un peu plus long que prévu niveau recopiage car j'ai pas de boulot à la fac ! mais je vais essayer d'en mettre un bon coup ce soir !  
Je ne fais pas d'allergie au review, alors n'ayez pas peur !  
Dinou

* * *

Toutefois, Jacob n'était pas à Colorado Springs pour le moment. Il était encore en train de jouer avec les tok'râ. Il avait demandé de Sam de se rendre une fois de temps en temps dans son appartement pour qu'elle y récupère son courrier et qu'elle vérifie les messages sur son répondeur.

Lorsque Sam entendit le message laissé par Irina, Sam fut surprise. Pour elle sa tante était morte depuis vingt ans. Sam repartir alors vers la base de Cheyenne Mountain avec de nombreuses questions en tête.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au SG-C, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du Général O'Neill d'un pas décidé. Ce dernier se battait contre une montagne de dossiers et de rapports qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment.

S : « Mon Général ? »

J : « Un problème Colonel Carter ? » demanda t-il trop heureux de penser à autre chose qu'à toute la paperasse administrative.

S : « Oui et non mon Général. »

J : « Qu'est ce qui se passe Carter ? » demanda t-il intrigué par le comportement de la femme devant lui.

S : « Un problème de famille mon Général. J'aurais besoin de contacter mon père rapidement. » dit elle très sérieusement.

J : « Bien allez y. »

S : « Merci mon Général. »

Sam quitta le bureau de Jack pour se précipiter vers la salle de contrôle.

Jack se demandait ce qui pouvait bien mettre le nouveau chef de SG-1 dans un état pareil. Mais il savait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, il aurait la réponse à cette question.

S : « Lieutenant, contactez le site alpha, je dois faire parvenir un message important à mon père. Ne vous inquiétez pas le Général est au courant. »

Le lieutenant ne dit pas un mot et entra les coordonnées du site alpha. Une fois le vortex établi, Sam envoya un message radio.

S : « Ici le Colonel Carter. Je souhaiterais parler à mon père. »

: « Ici Persius, il est en mission et ne devrait rentrer que demain que se passe t-il ? »

S : « Dites lui simplement qu'il y a une urgence familiale qui requiert sa présence sur Terre dans les plus brefs délais. »

P : « Ca a l'air grave. »

S : « J'ai bien peur que ça le soit. »

P : « Il aura votre message Colonel. »

S : « Merci. »

Puis Sam fit fermer le vortex. Elle devait à son tour attendre le retour de Jacob.

**A suivre...**

Je sais que c'est court, mais je fais ce que je peux !  
N'oubliez pas la case review !  
Bisous  
Dinou


	3. Explications

Sam passa la nuit à se poser des questions sur ce message.

Au petit matin…

« Activation extérieure non programmée de la porte des étoiles. Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. »

Lorsque Sam entendit l'annonce par les hauts parleurs de la base, elle accourut en salle de contrôle priant pour que ce soit Jacob.

S : « On reçoit un code d'identification ? » demanda t-elle au lieutenant.

L : « Non madame… ah si, c'est la tok'râ. »

S : « Magnifique, ouvrez l'iris. »

L : « A vos ordres. »

Sam quitta la salle de contrôle pour se diriger vers la salle d'embarquement. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte des étoiles, son père apparut.

Jac : « Sam ! » dit il en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

S : « Papa ! » dit elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

Jac : « C'est quoi cette urgence familiale ? C'est ton frère ? »

S : « Ca ne concerne pas Marc papa, il va très bien. Viens avec moi dans mes quartiers je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Jacob suivit Sam dans les quartiers de cette dernière.

S : « Entre. » dit elle en laissant passer Jacob.

Jac : « Alors Sam, pourquoi tout ce mystère ? » demanda t-il intrigué.

S : « Voilà, je suis allée dans ton appartement comme tu me l'a demandé pour prendre ton courrier et écouter tes messages sur ton répondeur. »

Jac : « Oui, et alors ? »

S : « Quand j'ai écouté tes messages, je suis tombée sur un message d'une femme qui prétend être tante Irina. »

A ces mots Jacob se raidit.

Jac : « Que disait elle ? » demanda t-il sérieusement.

S : « Elle voulait que tu l'appelles, ça concernerait Sydney. »

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Sam et de Jacob en repensant à la jeune femme dont ils avaient fait le deuil deux ans auparavant.

Jac : « Elle t'a laissé un numéro ou un moyen de la joindre ? »

S : « Oui, elle a laissé un numéro de téléphone. »

Jac : « Parfait. Donne le moi. »

S : « Excuse moi, mais là j'i besoin de comprendre. Tante Irina est sensée être morte. » dit elle catégorique.

Jac : « Oh Sam… je ne pensais pas devoir te parler de ça un jour. » dit il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

S : « Dis moi. »

Jac : « Et bien, ta tante Irina était un agent du KGB. »

S : « Maman le savait ? »

Jac : « Oui, mais laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. »

S : « Bien. »

Jac : « Elle a été envoyée en mission aux Etats Unis. Elle devait tout faire pour séduire Jack Bristow pour obtenir des informations sur la CIA. »

S : « Oncle Jack ? » Jacob acquièça. « Comment maman l'a t-elle su ? Et comment toi l'as tu su ? »

Jac : « Ta tante s'est confiée à ra mère peu de temps avant que ta mère ne nous quitte, elle lui a expliqué ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce choix, et moi je l'ai su quand j'ai lu le journal intime de ta mère quelques mois plus tard. »

S : « Donc tout ce que je sais sur ma tante n'est que mensonge. »

Jac : « Sam ne la juge pas ainsi, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle a épousé ton oncle Jack et Sydney est arrivée. »

S : « Mais, et sa mort ? »

Jac : « Orchestrée par le KGB. »

S : « Mais alors comment sais tu qu'elle est toujours en vie ? »

Jac : « Il y a environ treize ans, j'ai été envoyé en mission avec des hommes en Russie, dans une ville où se trouvait un noyau tchétchène. »

S : « Et alors ? »

Jac : « Si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. »

S : « Comment a t-elle su que tu étais là ? Et pourquoi te taire pendant toutes ces années ? »

Jac : « Pour répondre à ta première question : je ne sais pas, mais j'ai eut cette chance. Et si j'ai caché à tout le monde que je savais qu'Irina était en vie c'était pour protéger sa fille. Ainsi elle la protégeait. »

Sam prit quelques instants encore pour assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur sa tante.

S : « Tu sais ce qu'elle veut ? »

Jac : « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais si ça concerne Sydney, c'est important. Elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de me contacter sinon. »

Sam donna le numéro d'Irina à Jacob et il appela Irina sans attendre une seconde de plus depuis les quartiers de Sam.

Jac : « Allô ? »

I : « Oui ? »

Jac : « Irina, c'est Jacob. »

I : « Ah enfin ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne rappellerais jamais."

Jac : « Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle, alors que se passe t-il ? »

I : « Nous avons retrouvé Sydney en vie. »

Jac : « C'est merveilleux ! Jack et toi devez être ravis. »

I : « Oui, mais Sydney ne se souvient pas de ce qu'elle a fait pendant ces deux dernières années. »

Jac : « J'en suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as contacté. »

I : « Jacob, je sais que tu étais atteint d'un cancer en phase terminale. Et je sais également que grâce à un projet de l'US Air Force ce cancer est de l'histoire ancienne. »

Jac : « Où veux tu en venir ? »

I : « Est ce que tu connaitrais un moyen de rendre la mémoire à Sydney ? »

Jac : « Irina… »

I : « Je t'en prie Jacob, Sydney va perdre pieds si tu ne l'aide pas. »

Jacob resta silencieux un instant. Il s'imagina ce qu'il aurait ressentit si ça avait été sa fille qui devait faire face à une amnésie de deux ans…

Jac : « J'ai peut être une solution. »

I : « Oh mon Dieu ! C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Jac : « Ne t'emballe pas Irina, rien n'est encore joué. Il faut encore que j'obtienne les autorisations nécessaires pour ça. »

I : « Je sais que tu feras de ton mieux Jacob. Merci beaucoup. »

Jac : « Tu me remercieras si je parviens à aider Sydney. »

I : « Comme tu veux. »

Jac : « Je te tiens au courant. »

I : « J'attends de tes nouvelles. »

Jac : « Au revoir Irina. »

I : « A bientôt Jacob. »

Puis ils raccrochèrent.

S : « Alors ? »

Jac : « Ils ont retrouvé Sydney en vie ! »

S : « C'est merveilleux ! » dit elle en prenant son père dans ses bras. « Mais en quoi peux tu aider Sydney ? »

Jac : « Irina m'a appris que Sydney avait oublié ces deux dernières années de sa vie, et elle m'a demandée de l'aider. »

S : « Que veux tu faire ? »

Jac : « Utilisez la technologie goa'uld pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire. »

S : « Papa… » commença t-elle.

Jac : « Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais il nous faut absolument obtenir toutes les autorisations nécessaires. »

S : « Je vais en parler au Général O'Neill. »

Jac : « Je me charge de la tok'râ. »

C'est ainsi que chacun de leur côté ils partirent affronter leurs supérieurs.

A suivre...

Reviws s'il vous please ?


	4. Mission : convaincre Jack O'Neill

En accompagnant Jacob à la porte des étoiles, Sam posa d'autres questions à son père sur le clan Bristow. Jacob y répondit comme il put, n'ayant pas toutes les réponses. Après une courte étreinte, ils partirent vers leur « mission ».

**Bureau du Brigadier Général Jack O'Neill **:

S : « Mon Général ? » dit elle en se présentant devant la porte du bureau de Jack.

J : « Oh Carter, entrez. »

S : « Merci monsieur. » dit elle en s'avançant vers lui. « Je peux vous parler un instant ? »

J : « Bien sûr ! » dit il en fermant rapidement le dossier qu'il était en train de lire. « Que puis je pour vous Colonel ? »

Alors Sam décida de tout raconter à Jack sur sa tante et Sydney. Jack ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le récit. Il écoutait Sam parler, trop heureux qu'elle vienne se confier à lui. Puis enfin elle lui dit ce qu'elle voulait de lui : faire venir Sydney au SG-C pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire à l'aide de la technologie goa'uld.

J : « Cartez, je peux comprendre que vous vouliez aider votre cousine, mais… »

S : « Je vous en prie monsieur. Sydney n'a pas besoin de voir la porte des étoiles ou toutes les technologies sur lesquelles nous travaillons. Puis elle fait partie de la CIA, elle sait ce que les mots « secret défense » signifie. »

Jack voyait dans les yeux de Sam une grande détermination. Il savait que la jeune femme ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

J : « Je vais en parler au président. Vous savez que je ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décision sans lui. »

S : « Merci mon Général. » dit elle en lui souriant et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Jack lui sourit également, trop heureux de voir la femme qu'il aimait lui sourire également.

J : « Vous pensez que votre père saura faire plier la tok'râ ? »

S : « J'en suis certaine ! » dit elle sur un ton énigmatique, qui intrigua Jack.

J : « Du genre ? » demanda Jack en prenant un ton innocent.

S : « Secret défense mon Général, si je vous le disais, je devrais vous tuer. »

Ils se sourirent encore une fois.

S : « Oh mon Général encore autre chose. »

J : « Oui ? »

S : « Ne dites pas que c'est ma tante qui m'a contactée s'il vous plaît. »

J : « Je m'en doutais Carter, vu ce que vous m'avez dit. »

S : « Oh, c'est que je… »

J : « Je sais Carter, je sais. » dit il en plongent ses yeux dans ceux de la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Ils se fixaient, lisant dans les yeux de l'autre ce qu'ils ne s'autorisaient à dire à haute voix.

J : « Je vous tiens au courant. » dit il tout à coup.

S : « Bien, encore merci. »

Puis Sam quitta le bureau de Jack.

Une fois que Sam eut disparu de son champ de vision, le regard de Jack se posa sur le téléphone rouge qui trônait sur son bureau.

J : « Et je lui explique comment au grand manitou sans lui parler de sa tante ? Elle en a de bonnes Carter parfois ! » dit il en se saisissant du téléphone. Je souhaiterais parler au président s'il vous plaît. »

Commença alors pour Jack un long plaidoyer auprès du président qui n'était pas vraiment très « chaud ». Jack alors livra toutes les informations qu'il avait, tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas parler d'Irina.

Jack rejoignit Sam dans son laboratoire une heure plus tard.

Elle discutait avec Teal'c et Daniel. Quand elle vit Jack, elle fit fi de ses deux coéquipiers pour ne se soucier que de son supérieur.

S : « Alors ? » demanda t-elle anxieuse.

J : « Le président est d'accord. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème, c'est à nous d'en endosser les responsabilités. Le président fera comme s'il n'était au courant de rien. »

S : « Merci. » dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras. « Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça représente pour moi. »

J : « Euh... » dit il surpris de cette étreinte, puis finalement la lui rendit. « J'en ai une petite idée Carter… »

Puis ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre sous le regard d'un jaffa et d'un archéologue totalement largués.

Jack quitta le labo de Sam et cette dernière se retourna vers les deux autres membres de SG-1.

S : « De quoi parlions nous ? »

D : « Euh… vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à nous dire Sam ? »

S : « Pas pour le moment Daniel. Plus tard. »

D : « D'accord. »

T : « Donc Colonel Carter, vous nous parliez de P8R-765. »

Sam remercia le jaffa du regard pour ne pas ce montrer aussi curieux que Daniel.

S : « Ah oui c'est vrai. J'ai découvert grâce à la sonde que… »

A suivre...

A bientôt tt le monde ! et on n'oublie pas la case review ! merci !


	5. Mission : convaincre la tok'râ

Du côté de Jacob, ça n'était pas aussi simple. Ses supérieurs faisaient barrage et il devait user de toute sa force de persuasion.

P : « Je suis désolé, mais cela ne regarde pas la tok'râ. »

Selmac : « Je suis d'accord, mais nous nous sommes alliés à la Tau'ri, et ils ont besoin de nous. Jacob nous a aidé, et c'est grâce à lui que je peux encore servir notre cause, alors nous pouvons au moins faire ça pour lui. »

Selmac avait du prendre le contrôle car Jacob commençait à perdre son sang froid face à l'entêtement des membres du conseil de la tok'râ.

Le conseil se concerta, puis ils se retournèrent à nouveau vers Jacob.

P : « Bien, vous avez notre accord. »

Jac : « Merci. »

P : « Mais s'il y a de problèmes, vous en assumerez les conséquences. »

Jacob ne put rien ajouter d'autre , le conseil s'étant déjà retiré.

A suivre...

je sais que cette partie est vraiment courte, mais ne vous en faites pas le prochain sera plus long, promis !


	6. Missions accomplies !

Deux jours plus tard Jacob revint sur Terre.

S : « Alors ? » demanda Sam en accueillant son père en salle d'embarquement.

Jac : « Grâce à Selmac, j'ai obtenu l'accord de la tok'râ. »

S : « Magnifique ! »

Jac : « Et ici ? »

S : « Grâce au Général O'Neill, nous avons toutes les autorisations nécessaires. »

C'est à ce moment là que Jack arriva en salle d'embarquement.

Jac : « Merci Jack. »

J : « Je vous en prie Jacob. Puis il faut dire que votre fille a utilisé des arguments devant lesquels je ne pouvais que m'incliner. »

Jac : « Je ne doute pas du pouvoir de persuasion de Sam sur vous Jack. »

Jack et Sam rougirent en duo.

Daniel et Teal'c, qui eux se trouvaient en salle de contrôle, avaient entendu la conversation qui se déroulait en salle d'embarquement, et se posaient de plus en plus de question sur Jack et Sam.

D : « Dites moi Teal'c ? »

T : « Oui Daniel Jackson. »

D : « Vous en pensez quoi de toutes ces cachotteries ? »

T : « Probablement la même chose que vous Daniel Jackson. » dit il un sourire aux lèvres.

D : « Vous pensez que Sam et Jack on fait évoluer leur relation ? »

T : « Il semblerait. »

D : « OOUUAIISS ! »

C'est au moment où Daniel levait les bras en signe de victoire que Jack et Sam se retournèrent vers la salle de contrôle.

J : « Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend encore ? »

S : « Je ne sais pas mon Général et je ne préfère pas savoir. Après tour, c'est Daniel ! »

J : « Vous avez raison. »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent encore une fois, et ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer.

Jac : « Vous comptez rester planter là encore longtemps tous les deux ? »

Jack et Sam brisèrent le contact visuel.

Jack se dirigea alors vers son bureau tandis que Sam emmenait Jacob vers son labo pour qu'il puisse y déposer le matériel qu'il avait emmené et reprendre contact avec Irina.

Irina tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Cette attente la rongeait à petit feu. Elle allait devenir complètement folle si elle n'avait pas rapidement de nouvelles de Jacob.

Quand le téléphone sonna, Irina se jeta littéralement dessus.

I : « Allô ? »

Jac : « C'est Jacob. »

I : « Enfin ! J'étais en train de devenir folle ! Alors ? »

Jac : « J'ai peut être un moyen d'aider Sydney, et j'ai toutes les autorisations pour le faire. »

I : « C'est magnifique ! » dit elle émue.

Jac : « Mais il va falloir que Sydney me rejoigne rapidement dans le Colorado.

I : « Ne t'en fais pas ! »

Jac : « je vais te donner le numéro de téléphone portable de ma fille… »

I : « Tu as entraîné Samantha là dedans ? » demanda t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Jac : « C'est alors qui m'a prévenu du message que tu as laissé sur mon répondeur, alors je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix, et puis elle avait droit à quelques explications. »

I : « Bien, j'écoute. »

Ainsi, Irina prit les coordonnées de Sam.  
Mais le plus dur restait quand même à faire pour Irina : il allait falloir convaincre Sydney de se rendre dans le Colorado… Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte…

A suivre...


	7. Confrontation

Malgré le fait qu'elle sache qu'Irina avait fait beaucoup pour la retrouver, Sydney avait du mal à avoir confiance en sa mère.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait assise à son bureau à la CIA, son père vint la voir.

Syd : « Un problème papa ? »

J.B. : « A vrai dire ce serait plutôt une solution. »

Syd : « Pardon ? »

J.B. : « J'ai parlé à Dixon, nous sommes en vacances pour quelques temps. »

Syd : « Pourquoi ? »

J.B. : « Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

Discrètement, Jack donna un mot à sa fille et lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle ne devait lire ce qu'il y avait marqué que quand elle serait hors des bureaux de la CIA.

Syd : « A partir de quand sommes nous en vacances ? »

J.B. : « Immédiatement. »

Syd : « Alors je ne vais pas m'éterniser, je prends mes affaires et je rentre. »

J.B. : « Bien, on se voit plus tard. »

Puis ils se séparent. Une fois que Sydney fut assise dans sa voiture, elle déplia le mot que son père lui avait donné.

_« Attends moi dans ta voiture,  
je te rejoins tout de suite.  
Je vais tout t'expliquer. »_

Alors Sydney attendit patiemment pendant une demie heure que Jack la rejoigne.

Syd : « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

J.B. : « Sortons d'ici et je t'expliquerai tout. »

Une fois qu'ils durent éloignés de quelques mètres du siège de la CIA…

Syd : « Où allons nous ? »

J.B. : « Chez toi. »

Syd : « Pourquoi ? »

J.B. : « Ta mère nous y attend. » dit il serein.

Syd : « Quoi ? »

J.B. : « Elle a trouvé le moyen de te rendre la mémoire. » dit il simplement.  
Cette dernière n'ajouta rien et roula rapidement vers sa maison et vers sa mère.

Une fois la voiture garée, Sydney entra rapidement chez elle et se dirigea vers son salon où elle trouva sa mère endormie serrant contre son cœur une photo de Sydney. Cette dernière fut clouée sur place par cette scène. Jack, quant à lui sourit et il s'approcha d'Irina. Il se mit à sa hauteur et lui caressa la joue. Sydney fut surprise par le geste de tendresse de son père envers sa mère. Quelques secondes plus tard Irina ouvrit les yeux avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

I : « Désolée, je ne pensais pas m'endormir ainsi. » dit elle en déposant sur la table basse la photo qu'elle avait dans les mains.

J.B. : « Ce n'est rien. »

Syd : « Alors tu aurais un moyen de me faire retrouver la mémoire ? » dit elle de but en blanc.

I : « En effet. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu ailles dans le Colorado. »

Syd : « Pourquoi ? »

I : « Parce que c'est là bas que Jacob pourra t'aider. » dit elle calmement.

J.B. : « Quand tu parles de Jacob, tu parles de Jacob Carter ? » demanda t-il étonné.

I : « Je n'en connais pas d'autre. »

Syd : « Oncle Jacob a une solution ? »

I : « Il connaît un procédé qui pourrait te rendre la mémoire. »

J.B. : « Et comment sait il pour Sydney ? »

I : « Je l'ai contacté. »

J.B. : « Il a du être surpris de te savoir en vie. »

I : « Ce n'est pas la question. » dit elle pour esquiver.

Sydney cru voir un court instant dans le regard de son père une pointe de jalousie, mais elle se garda bien d'en parler.

I : « Alors Sydney ? »

Sydney se tourna vers son père, et réfléchit encore un instant.

Syd : « J'accepte. »

I : « Bien. J'appelle Jacob. » dit elle se saisissant du téléphone. « Samantha ? Bonjour ma chérie, c'est tante Irina. Moi aussi je suis contente de t'entendre. Si je t'appelle c'est pour te dire que Sydney est d'accord. Dis moi quand Jack et Sydney peuvent venir ? … Oui… Ils y seront. A bientôt Samantha. » puis elle raccrocha.

J.B. : « Sam est au courant ? »

I : « C'est une longue histoire Jack et ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. » Irina se tourna ensuite vers sa fille. « Elle vous attend. Il faut faire vite, Jacob ne peut pas rester éternellement dans le Colorado. »

Syd : « Bien, préparez vous, on y va ? »

I : « Comment ça on ? »

Syd : « Moi, papa et toi ! »

I : « Sydney je… »

Syd : « Ce n'est pas négociable. »

Puis Sydney partit préparer une valise.

I : « Je me demande bien de qui elle tient son entêtement ? »

J.B. : « Pas moi. »

I : « Précise ta pensée ? »

J.B. : « Je dirais seulement qu'elle tient autant de moi que de toi. »

I : « En effet. »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Depuis qu'Irina avait appelé Jack pour lui parler de sa trouvaille, ils ne pensaient, l'un comme l'autre, qu'à une seule chose. Ils s'approchèrent ostensiblement l'un de l'autre. Et alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient séparés que de quelques menus centimètres, Sydney revint vers eux. Alors ils reprirent leurs places initiales.

Syd : « En route. »

Tous se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Sydney.

I : « Un avion privé nous attend à l'aéroport. Il nous déposera dans un petit aéroport près de Colorado Springs. »

A suivre...


	8. Amour pour toujours

Sydney ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le trajet. Une fois arrivée à l'aéroport, ils déposèrent la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'avion. Alors qu'elle allait monter dans l'avions, le téléphone portable de Sydney sonna.

Syd : « Allô ? »

: « Où es tu ? »

Syd : « Vaughn ? »

V : « Oui, c'est moi. Mais où es tu ? »

Syd : « A l'aéroport. »

V : « Quoi ? »

Syd : « Je pars quelques jours dans le Colorado. »

V : « Pourquoi ? »

Syd : « Je vais voir quelques membres de ma famille et… »

V : « Ne me mens pas Sydney. »

Syd : « Mais je ne… »

V : « Sydney, s'il te plaît. »

Syd : « J'y vais pour retrouver la mémoire. »

V : « Sydney ne fais pas de bêtise. La dernière fois ça aurait pu te coûter la vie. »

Syd : « Mon père est avec moi, tout ira bien Vaughn. » dit elle calmement.

Irina et Jack étaient montés dans l'avion quand Sydney avait identifié son interlocuteur. Ils ne voulaient pas intervenir.

I : « Jack ? »

J.B. : « Oui ? »

I : « Fiche leur la paix. »

J.B. : « Comment ça ? »

I : « Je suis sûre que tu as fait un sermon à Vaughn pour qu'il fasse tout pour que Sydney s'éloigne de lui. » Jack ne dit pas un mot. « Ton silence est assez éloquent Jack. Si elle ne veut plus le voir, elle le lui dira. Et elle a sûrement raison de ne pas vouloir le sortir de sa vie. »

J.B. : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

I : « Oh si tu le sais ! Tu les voies tous les jours, et tu sais comme moi que ces deux ans loin l'un de l'autre n'ont pas effacé leurs sentiments… même s'il l'a fait souffrir et qu'il s'en veut. »

Jack voyait bien qu'à travers ces paroles, Irina ne parlait pas de Sydney et de Vaughn, mais de Jack et elle. Jack avait du mal à admettre qu'Irina avait raison : malgré toutes ces années de séparation, il éprouvait de profonds sentiments pour Irina. Ce qui étonnait surtout Jack était de retrouver l'échos de ses sentiments dans les yeux d'Irina. Leurs visages se tournèrent vers Sydney, toujours au téléphone avec Sydney.

Syd : « Non, tu ne peux pas venir. »

V : « Sydney, je voulais… voilà je… »

Syd : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

V : « Je… » Vaughn s'arrêta un moment. « Fais attention à toi et tiens moi au courant. »

Syd : « Bien. A plus tard. »

V : « A plus tard. »

Puis ils raccrochèrent. Sydney rejoint ses parents dans l'avion. Et ils partirent tous les trois par le Colorado.

A suivre...


	9. Vaughn se dégonfle

Quand Vaughn raccrocha, il s'affala sur le siège de son bureau de la CIA. Weiss le rejoignit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

W : « Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit. » lui dit il affirmatif.

V : « Non. » avoua t-il.

W : « Mickeal ! Sydney a le droit de savoir. D'ailleurs où est elle ? »

V : « Partie pour le Colorado. »

W : « Qu'est ce qu'elle fait dans le Colorado ? »

V : « Elle est partie avec son père pour essayer de retrouver la mémoire… »

Vaughn ne put continuer sa phrase car Lauren s'approchait.

L : « Il faut qu'on parle. »

V : « De quoi ? »

L : « Tu le sais très bien. »

W : « Je vous conseillerais d'en parler dans un endroit plus privé. »

Lauren et Vaugh, partirent alors vers une des salles d'interrogatoire.

: « Merci d'avoir éviter la scène de ménage en public. »

Weiss se tourna pour faire face à Dixon.

W : « Je vous en prie monsieur. »

D : « Il a parlé à Sydney ? »

W : « Toujours pas. Il l'a eut au téléphone y a deux minutes, et il s'est encore dégonflé. »

D : « On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge avec ces deux là. » dit il en partant vers son bureau.

W : « Ca c'est sûr ! » dit il en rejoignant son bureau.

A suivre...


	10. Explication

Du côté de Vaughn, l'atmosphère était très tendue.

L : « Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? » dit elle en lui jetant une enveloppe à la figure.

V : « C'est pourtant très claire. »

L : « Pas pour moi. »

V : « Lauren, ça fait deux mois que je dors dans la chambre d'ami. On ne va pas se mentir encore longtemps et faire bonne figure devant tout le monde. »

L : « Notre couple passe dans une mauvaise passe, et… »

V : « Non Lauren. Pour sauver un couple et un mariage, il faut le vouloir. »

L : « Mais je le veux. »

V : « Moi non. »

L : « Quoi ? »

V : « Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en doutais pas, je ne te croirais pas. »

L : « Alors qu'allons nous faire ? »

V : « tu le sais. »

Lauren reprit l'enveloppe qu'elle lui avait jeté un isntant plus tôt à la figure. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en retira les papiers qu'elle contenait.

L : « tu as un stylos ? »

Vaughn le lui en donna un.

L : « Je ne pensais pas que tu allais demander le divorce aussi vite. » dit elle tout bas.

V : « Il valait mieux tout arrêter avant qu'on en vienne à se détester. »

Lauren ne dit rien et partit vers son bureau pour se plonger dans le travail. Quant à Vaughn, il partit rejoindre Weiss.

W : « Alors ? »

V : « Elle a reçu les papiers ce matin. »

W : « Alors elle accepte le divorce ? »

V : « Oui, elle a signé les papiers ce matin. Il ne maque plus que quelques formalités administratives et je serai de nouveau un homme libre… » Vaighn s'arrêta.

W : « Et tu pourras reprendre ta relation avec Sydney. »

Vaughn voulut tout d'abord nier mais il savait que Weiss le connaissait trop bien.

V : « En effet. »

A suivre...

Ils se sourirent et reprirent leur travail.


	11. Cheyenne Mountain

Le clan Bristow arriva quelques heures plus tard. Samantha et Jacob étaient là pour les accueillir.

I : « Jacob ! » dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras. « Ca me fait du bien de te voir. »

Jac : « moi aussi, tu peux en être certaine. »

Puis ils se séparèrent.

J.B. : « Jacob. »

Jac : « Jack ! » dit il en serrant la main de son beau frère.

Sam et Sydney se sourient et s'embrassèrent. Et tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers Cheyenne Mountain dans une des jeep du SG-C.

Une demie heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le complexe.

Syd : « On est où ? »

S : « Cheyenne Mountain. »

J.B. : « Alors voilà le fameux complexe ? »

I : « Tu en as entendu parler ? »

J.B. : « C'est le complexe militaire le plus sécurisé. Personne ne sait ce qui peut bien s'y passer. »

S : « C'est vrai. Mais vous même, vous ne verrez rien de ce qui s'y passe, je suis déolée. »

J.B. : « C'est normal. »

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du complexe, Jack O'Neill vint les retrouver.

S : « Je vous présente le Général Jack O'Neill. »

J : « Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma base. » Jack se tourna ensuite vers Jacob. « Quand voulez vous commencer ? »

Jac : « Demain matin. »

Syd : « Pourquoi pas maintenant ? »

Jac : « Sydney ne soit pas impatiente veux tu. Je veux tout d'abord que tu te repose un pau. Tu ferais peur à un goa… »

Jacob s'arrêta voyant qu'il allait faire une gaffe.

Syd : « Un goa ? » demanda t-elle à Sam.

S : « Papa ! » dit elle sur un ton de reproche, puis elle se tourna vers Sydney. « je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te donner d'explication. »

J : « Carter ? »

S : « Oui mon Général ? »

J : « Amenez tout ce beau monde à leurs quartiers voulez vous ? »

S : « A vos ordres monsieur. »

Jack les salua et repartit dans le complexe le cœur lourd car il était certains que de nouveaux rapports s'étaient gentiment ajoutés à la montagne qui jonchait son bureau.

S : « Venez avec moi, je vous montre vos quartiers. »

Et tous rentrèrent dans le complexe. La famille Bristow fut étonnée du niveau de sécurité. Ils ne pouvaient pas passé un niveau sans montrer patte blanche. Et ils étaient également déconcertés par le dédale de couloirs dans lesquels Sam semblaient tout à fait à l'aise.

Syd : « Comment fais tu pour ne pas te perdre là dedans ? »

S : « Ca fait pas mal d'années que je tourne en rond dans cette base, alors maintenant, il n'y a plus de souci. »

Tout à coup l'alarme se mit en route.

« Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. Je répète activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles. »

Syd : « Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » demanda t-elle en voyant des soldats armés partir en toute hâte.

S : « Encore une fois, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Papa je te les confie, je vais voir ce qui se passe. »

Après que Jacob lui eut fait un signe positif, Sam partit rapidement vers la salle de contrôle.

Jac : « Suivez moi. »

Jacob les accompagna à leurs quartiers et alors qu'ils allaient chacun dans leur chambre…

Jac : « Je vous retrouve ici vers 18h30 pour dîner, on ira ensemble au mess. »

I : « C'est mangeable ? »

Jacob sourit à la question de sa belle sœur.

Jac : « C'est la seule base de tout le pays où tu es loin de risquer l'intoxication alimentaire. »

I : « Je comprends mieux ta présence dans cette base. »

Jac : « Oh mince alors ! Je suis découvert ! » dit il ironique.

Sydney sourit malgré elle à cet échange. Jack, quant à lui, sentait la jalousie s'insinuer en lui.

« Le Général Carter est attendu en salle de briefing. Je répète le général Carter est attendu en salle de briefing. »

Jac : « Le devoir m'appelle. »

I : « A tout à l'heure. »

Jacob sourit et partit rapidement vers la salle de briefing pour vous ce qu'on lui voulait. Chacun des membres du clan Bristow rentra dans ses quartiers.

A suivre...


	12. Enfin réunis

Jack Bristow tournait en rond depuis une demie heure dans sa chambre. Cette proximité entre Jacob et Irina ne lui plaisait pas du tout. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, n'y tenant plus, il sortit de ses quartiers et alla voir Irina.

I: «Jack ? un problème?" demanda t-elle vu la mine soucieuse de l'agent de la CIA. «C'est Sydney?»

J.B.: «Sydney n'a rien à voir là dedans.» Il prit quelques secondes avant de continuer. «Depuis quand Jacob sait il que tu es toujours en vie?»

I: «Plus de dix ans.» annonça t-il calmement appréhendant la réaction de Jack.

J.B.: «Comment l'a t-il su?»

I: «Il y a plus de dix ans, il a effectué une mission en Russie. Je suis tombée sur lui par hasard alors qu'il était prisonnier des tchétchènes avec ses hommes. Je les ai aidé à s'enfuir et à rentrer aux Etats Unis.»

Irina sourit à Jack en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

J.B.: «Quoi?»

I: «Serait ce de la jalousie que je vois au fond de tes yeux?» demanda t-elle amusée.

Jack ne répondit rien: il ne pouvait pas admettre devant elle que la jalousie le rongeait de l'intérieur.

I: «Tu sais que tu n'as absolument aucune raison.» dit elle en s'approchant de lui. «Après ce qui s'est passé alors que nous recherchions Sydney.»

J.B.: «Je me posais des questions, rien de plus.» dit il sérieusement.

I: «Tu mens mal.» dit elle en l'embrassant avec légèreté.

Jack la regarda droit dans les yeux et fit taire cette partie de lui qui lui ordonnait de s'éloigner d'Irina. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, son cœur prenait le pas sur sa raison. Alors il intensifia les baisers et la serra fort contre lui. Ils basculèrent doucement sur le lit, alors Irina, avec beaucoup de peine, stoppa les baisers un instant.

I: «Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux?» lui demanda t-elle ne voulant pas entendre plus tard que ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un coup de tête et que c'était une erreur. Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre ce genre de paroles.

J.B.: «Oui.» lui assura t-il.

Irina lut de la sincérité dans le regard de Jack et elle y vit cette lueur dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis de nombreuses années: une lueur d'amour et de désir. Irina mit à son tour sa raison en veilleuse pour n'écouter que son cœur qui lui ordonnait de s'abandonner corps et âme à cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

Sydney, quant à elle, luttait pour ne pas se saisir du téléphone et appeler Vaughn, ne serait ce que pour entendre sa voix. Elle aurait eut besoin de lui à ce moment là pour la rassurer par rapport à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Mais elle se convainquit d'être forte. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et laissa son esprit vagabonder pour finalement s'endormir pour se plonger dans le même rêve depuis des semaines: elle et Vaughn, ensemble et libres de s'aimer.

A suivre...


	13. Maman

Jacob, quant à lui, était en pleine discussion avec un tok'râ. Ce dernier avait été envoyé par le Conseil Tok'râ pour faire part à Jacob de nouveaux éléments à propos d'une mission dont il s'occupait.  
Sam était repartie dans son labo.

Le tok'râ parla encore quelques instants avec Jacob puis partit vers la salle de contrôle.  
: « Tout va comme vous voulez ? »

Jacob se retourna pour faire face à Jack O'Neill qui émergeait de son bureau.

Jac : « Je ne le sais pas encore Jack. »

J : « Ah… »

Jac : « Je dois repartir tout de suite sur le site alpha. Je reviens dans la soirée. »

Jack acquièça et laissa Jacob partir avec l'autre tok'râ.

Une fois Jacob partit, Jack alla se promener dans les couloirs. Et comme par hasard, il se trouva devant le laboratoire du Colonel Carter. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, et ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Alors Jack se racla la gorge pour montrer qu'il était là.

S : « Général. » dit elle surprise de le voir.

J : « Carter, je ne pensais pas que je vous dirais ça un jour. »

S : « Quoi donc ? » demanda t-elle curieuse ;

J : « J'ai besoin de votre rapport. »

Sam sourit à la tête que faisait Jack : c'était comme si dire ces quelques mots lui avait écorché la bouche.

S : « Monsieur, je ne l'ai pas encore fini. Je vous le fais pour demain matin sans faute. » dit elle gênée de ne pas avoir rendu son rapport à temps tout en s'activant pour rassembler ses notes éparpillées un peu partout sur sa paillasse.

J : « N'est ce pas ce que vous m'avez dit hier Colonel ? » demanda t-il innocemment.

S : « Euh.. oui… euh… »

J : « Du calme Carter. Je plaisantais. »

S : « A propos de quoi ? »

J : « je n'ai pas besoin de ce rapport, mais ça fait presque quarante huit heures que vous n'avez pas essayé de m'embrouiller avec vos explications scientifiques, ce qui pour moi n'est absolument pas normal. »

S : « Oh… »

J : « Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

S : « Tout ce que je pensais être la vérité n'est que mensonge. Tout ce qu'on m'a dit sur ma tante est faux, tout comme les réelles activités de mon oncle et de ma cousine. »

J : « Vous ne leur dites pas non plus ce que vous faites dans cette base. »

S : « Mais je ne m'en cache pas pour autant. »

Sam parla à Jack de ses sentiments face à tout ça.

Depuis quelques temps, Sam et Jack étaient enclins à avoir ce genre de discussion. Sans, néanmoins, parler de leur relation.

J : « je comprends que vous soyez quelque peu perdue. »

S : « le terme « larguée » serait plus approprié mon Général. »

J : « Dites moi, votre tante, elle ressemble beaucoup à votre mère ? »

Jack avait senti dès le départ que c'était cela qui posait problème à Sam. Enn l'écoutant parler, il avait senti en elle cet espoir en elle que, comme Sydney, sa mère revienne dans sa vie…

S : « Physiquement c'est le jour et la nuit. » dit elle en souriant.

Sam se tourna vers un des tiroirs de son bureau et sortit une photo où se trouvait Sam, sa mère, Irina tenait Sydney dans ses bras alors que cette dernière n'était qu'un tout petit bébé.

S : « Voyez vous. » dit elle en lui tendant la photo.

Jack prit la photo entre ses mains et remarqua la ressemblance frappante entre Sam et sa mère.

J : « il y a quelque chose que vous avez en commun toutes les quatre. »

S : « Quoi donc ? »

J : « Vous avez le même sourire… un sourire auquel personne ne peut résister… » dit il en fixant la photo.

Sam rougit aux paroles de Jack, et alors qu'elle allait parler…

: « Général ? »

Jack se retourna rapidement.

J : « Walter ? Un problème ? »

Wa : « Le président est en ligne monsieur. Il souhaite vous parler. »

Jack rendit la photo à Sam.

J : « On se voit pour le dîner ? »

S : « Bien sûr. Comme d'habitude. »

Et Jack quitta le labo de son major pour aller parler au président.

A suivre…

Salut !

Voilà dans qq review on m'a reproché de faire de trop petits chapitres, alors j'ai décidé de gratter quelques lignes histoire de vous expliquer pourquoi j'agis ainsi. D'habitude je vous livre la fic d'un bloc, au complet. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'entre la date d'écriture au brouillon et la date de parution sur le net, des périodes de plus de six mois pouvaient arriver. Alors quand j'ai un peu de temps (c'est à dire, entre deux exposés pour la fac), je tape mes fics par petit bout. (mes fics je les écris dans le bus, le tram, le métro, dans le train et quand je pars en week end ou en vacances chez mes parents) Et n'aimant pas laisser des choses sur mon pc pour le fun (j'ai eut des pb de pc et j'ai tt perdu à plusieurs reprises) j'ai décidé de publier au fur et à mesure.  
Et puis si je coupe n'importe où, ça va pas vous plaire non plus.

Voilà, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez alors mes petits chapitres !  
bientôt !  
Dinou


	14. J'irai où tu iras

A la CIA, un était en train de péter un boulon.

W : « Oh Vaughn ! Tu arrêtes de tourner en rond, tu poses tes fesses dut ta chaise et tu te mets au boulot ! » dit il exaspéré et à bout de nerf.

V : « Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? »

W : « T'as fini ton scénario catastrophe oui ! Elle est avec son père. Si tu n'avais pas confiance, tu n'avais qu'à planquer un émetteur sur elle. »

V : « Mais c'est ça ! » dit il en courant à toutes jambes vers le bureau de Marshall.

W : « Cette fois c'est sûr : il est bon à être interné. » dit il pour lui même.

Vaughn se planta devant Marshall.

M : « Un problème ? »

V : « Dites moi, le mouchard dans le portable de Sydney, nous ne l'avez pas enlevé ou désactivé ? Vous savez, celui que je vous ai fait mettre pour notre dernière mission ? »

M : « Je vois de quel mouchard vous parler et non je ne l'ai ni enlevé ni désactivé, pourquoi ? »

Le pauvre Marshall n'en menait pas devant un Vaughn aussi direct, qui lui parlait sur un ton dur. Le pauvre se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement.

V : « Trouvez la ! »

Marshall comprit alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir là dedans, mais il ne dit rien ne sachant pas comment pourrait réagir Vaughn.

M : « D'accord. » dit il en se mettant à pianoter sur son ordinateur. « En fait ce mouchard envoie des informations à chaque changement de positionà … »

V : « Marchall, plus tard les explications. »

Marshall n'ajouta plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les informations que voulait Vaughn.

M : « Alors… Colorado… Colorado Springs… le dernier signal se trouvait à Cheyenne Mountain. »

V : « Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien y avoir là bas ? » demanda t-il à haute voix sans vraiment espérer une répobse.

M : « Vous ne connaissez pas Cheyenne Mountain ? » demanda t-il tout excité à Vaughn. « C'est le complexe militaire le plus sécurisé de toute la planète. » dit il en se retournant vers son écran, puis il ajouta sans quitter son écran des yeux : « Même moi je ne suis pas parvenue à le pirater, et je dois avouer que ça m'énerve quelque peu cette histoire… »

Quand enfin Marshall décolla son regard de son écran, il vit Vaughn qui se dirigeait prestement vers Weiss.

V : « Cheyenne Mountain ça te dit quelque chose ? » demanda t-il à son coéquipier qui essayait de se concentrer sur un rapport.

W : « Non… pourquoi ? »

V : « Sydney est là bas. »

Puis Vaughn partit vers le bureau de Dixon laissant Weiss en plan.

Di : « Oui ? » dit il en voyant Vaughn.

V : « J'ai besoin de quelques jours. »

Dixon n'eut ps besoin de lui demander pourquoi. Il savait que Vaughn allait rejoindre Sydney, où que cette dernière puisse être.

Di : « Combien de temps pensez vous être parti ? »

V : « Deux ou trois jours. »

Di : « Bien. Mettez vos rapports à jour et vous pouvez partir. »

V : « Merci. »

Puis Vaughn s'empressa de se remettre au travail.

Weiss s'approcha de Dixon.

W : « Il va la rejoindre ? »

Di : « Oui. » dit il avec un sourire.

W : « J'ai bien cru qu'il ne se déciderait jamais. »

Di : « On va enfin pouvoir travailler tranquille, sans tension. »

Après un regard complice, les deux hommes se séparèrent et repartirent vers leurs bureaux respectifs.

Vaughn écrit ses rapports et repartit rapidement vers sa voiture.  
Alors qu'il allait quitter le bâtiment.

: « Tu vas la rejoindre. »

Vaughn se retourna et fit face à Lauren.

V : « Qui ? »

L : « Sydney. »

V : « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

L : « Elle n'est pas là depuis ce matin et je sais que tu as demandé quelques jours de repos à Dixon. »

Vaughn ne dit rien pendant un instant.

V : « Je dois y aller. » dit il en montant dans sa voiture pour couper court.

Lauren partit vers l'ascenseur pour remonter dans les bureaux de la CIA, alors que Vaughn roulait à toute allure chez lui pour prendre quelques vêtements et réserver un billet d'avion dans le premier vol en partance pour Colorado Springs.

A suivre...


	15. Vaughn au SGC

Il arriva en pleine nuit et se présenta « comme une fleur » devant les portes du SG-C.

V : « Je veux voir Sydney Bristow. Je suis Mickeal Vaughn, agent de la CIA. »

Le soldat se saisit du téléphone et appela le Général O'Neill.

Soldat : « Attendez ici ! »

Mickeal attendit sous la surveillance des soldats pendant pas loin de dix minutes. C'est Sam qui vint à sa rencontre.

Le soldat se mit au garde à vous quand il la vit.

Soldat : « Colonel Carter. »

S : « Repos. » puis elle se tourna vers Vaughn. « Vous suivez moi. »

Mickeal ne dit rien et suivit Sam sans chercher à comprendre.

Une fois qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, Sam quitta son attitude militaire.

S : « Au fait, je suis le Colonel Samantha Carter, mais appelez moi Sam. » dit elle en lui tendant la main.

V : « Oh, moi je suis… » dit il en lui serrant la main.

S : « mickeal Vaughn, je sais. »

V : « Ah oui ? »

S : « Oui. Je vais vous conduire à Sydney. Mais il semblerait que ma cousine ne soit pas heureuse de vous savoir ici. »

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Sam et Mickeal durent faire face à Sydney. Cette dernière semblait passablement énervée.

V : « Salut. »

Syd : « Tu me suis. » dit elle en le mitraillant du regard.

Vaughn la suivit sans mot dire.

I : « Que se passe t-il Samantha ? » demanda Irina en arrivant près de sa nièce.

S : « L'agent Vaughn vient d'arriver. » dit elle en lui souriant.

I : « Je me demandais quand il allait arriver celui là. »

J.B. : « il aurait mieux fait de rester à Los Angeles. »

I : « Jack ça suffit. Tu m'as promis de ne plus t'en mêler. »

Jacob arriva à ce moment là.

J.B. : « Jacob ? »

Jac : « Je suis de retour. »

J.B. : « J'aimerais te poser quelques questions. »

Jac : « Bien sûr. »

Les deux hommes partirent vers le mess, Jack voulant en savoir plus sur ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Mais Jack avait aussi vu qu'Irina souhaitait parler à Sam sans que Jacob ne s'en mêle.

Irina fixait Sam droit dans les yeux.

S : » Quoi ? J'ai une tâche sur le nez ? »

I : « Il faut que nous parlions toutes les deux. »

S : « De quoi, » se risqua t-elle à demander.

I : « Viens avec moi dans mes quartiers, ce n'est pas un sujet que l'on aborde au beau milieu d'un couloir. »

Sam suivit Irina.

I : « Alors Samantha, quand vas tu passer à l'action avec ton supérieur ? »

S : « Pardon ? »

I : « Samantha je ne suis pas aveugle. »

S : « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et puis j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie. »

I : « Samantha, quand une femme dévore un homme des yeux, comme tu le fais avec ton supérieur, c'est que généralement elle en est éperdument amoureuse mais qu'elle ne s'est pas encore déclairée. Et quand à cet homme dans ta vie, j'ai comme l'impression que tu l'apprécie mais que ce ne sera jamais vraiment de l'amour. »

S : « Grillée. » dut elle admettre. « C'est si voyant que ça ? »

I : « Seulement pour un œil bien entraîné. » dit elle en lui souriant pour la rassurer.

Sam s'assit sur le lit en cherchant ses mots.

S : « C'est assez compliqué tu sais. »

I : « A côté de ton oncle et de moi, ma chérie, c'est de la rigolade. »

Sam se confia alors à Irina. Toutes ses peurs, son passé affectif. Irina l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle avait tout de suite compris que ce dont avait besoin Sam était une oreille maternelle. Elisabeth n'étant plus là, Irina avait décidé de prendre temporairement ce rôle.

Après un repas assez convivial et ponctué de disputes entre notre cher archéologue et notre cher Général, tous prirent la direction de leurs quartiers respectifs pour la nuit. Daniel et Teal'c avaient été mis au courant de ce qui justifiait la présence du clan Bristow et de Vaughn dans l'enceinte du SG-C. Néanmoins, ils restaient convaincu que Jack et Sam avaient fait évoluer leur relation.

Sydney ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, trop impatiente d'enfin savoir ce qui lui était arrivée pendant ces deux dernières années.

A suivre…

Vous inquiétez pas, j'arrête de vous torturez, le prochain chapitre sera le chapitre de la révélation pour Sydney. et en plus y aura plein de ship en tout genre !

Dinou


	16. Révélations et rapprochement

Après le petit déjeuner, tous allèrent dans une salle où Jacob avait installé le matériel.  
Lorsque Sam et Jack entrèrent dans cette salle, de nombreuses images défilèrent dans leurs têtes. C'était dans cette même salle que c'était déroulé quelques années plus tôt le test zatarc/ Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un moment pour se décrocher au son de la voix de Jacob.

Jac : « Sydney viens par ici. »

Syd : « J'arrive. »

Sydney s'assit sur le siège et laissa Jacob la munir de tout l'équipement.  
Jck Bristow et Irina étaient tout aussi nerveux que leur fille. Vaughn, quant à lui, avait plongé son regard dans celui de Sydney. Il voyait que derrière ses allures de femme forte, Sydney était totalement terrorisée face aux révélations qui allaient bientôt être faites.

Jac : « Bien Sydney. Nous allons commencer. Je veux que tu te détende. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il le faut. »

Syd : « Bien. »

Jac : « Bon. Remontons à tes derniers souvenirs d'il y a deux ans. »

Syd : « D'accord. »

Jac : « Que vois tu ? »

Syd : « Je me souviens de mon combat contre Allyson… On s'est battu violemment… la maison était sans dessus dessous… quand j'ai cru l'avoir tué, je suis tombée dans l'inconscience. »

Jac : « Bien, c'est très bien Sydney. Maintenant concentre toi sur ce que tu as ressenti ensuite, sur ce que ton subconscient te cache. »

Du côté des spectateurs tous étaient tendus, surtout Vaughn., il fixait toujours Sydney et cette dernière tenait son courage de ce liait que la liait à Vaughn depuis longtemps.

Syd : « On m'a emmené sur un brancard… on m'a soignée… ensuite on m'a droguée… »

Sydney semblait agité malgré tout, et son rythme cardiaque s'affolait.

Jac : « Sydney, tu ne risque rien ici, tu le sais… alors calme toi. »

Voyant bien que Sydney ne se clamait pas, Irina rejoignit sa fille et lui prit la main.

I : « Tout se passera bien Sydney, je reste près de toi. » dit elle avec douceur.  
Sydney croisa alors le regard de sa mère. Elle y lut tellement de douceur et d'amour qu'elle commença enfin à se calmer, tout en tenant bien serrer dans sa main la main de sa mère pour être sûre que cette dernière n'allait pas s'envoler.

Syd : « Je me vois dans une camionette le jour de mon enterrement. Je vois Vaughn jeter mes cendres à la mer, mais je ne peux pas parler, ni bouger un muscle… on m'a injecté un produit… un homme me dit que pour tout le monde je suis morte… quand le covenant me ramène dans une cellule, ils essaient de me laver le cerveau… ils me répètent sans cesse que mon nom est Julia Thorne… je refusais le lavage de cerveau… ils m'ont affamé… empêché de dormir… puis ils me faisaient subir d'autres séances de lavage de cerveau… »

Jack Bristow ne dit rien et ne laissa rien paraître de cette rage qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Irina, quant à elle, avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue. Mais elle continuait de serrer la main de sa fille. Sam et Jack compatissaient au malheur de Sydney, ayant le droit à ce genre d'intention de la part des goa'uld. Vaughn, quant à lui, perdait pieds : il se rendit compte que pendant qu'elle vivait un véritable enfer, lui batifolait avec Lauren.

Syd : « Au bout d'un moment, j'ai fait semblant s'accepter le lavage de cerveau. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais si je ne voulais pas mourir. Six mois plus tard, ils m'ont fait passer une sorte de test. J'ai du tuer un homme pour prouver ma bonne foi et ma loyauté envers le Covenant… Puis ils ont commencé à m'envoyer en mission. Ca faisait environ neuf mois que j'étais dans les mains du covenant quand j'ai pu contacter Lindsey. Il m'a dit que ma situation était unique, que je devais rester avec le Covenant pour le moment pour pouvoir les détruire… je n'ai pas accepté au début, et j'ai exigé de voir Vaughn. Malgré tout ce que pouvait dire Lindsey, je suis allée chez Vaughn… et je l'ai vu avec Lauren… Alors j'ai accepté la proposition de Lindsey… »

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Sydney, Vaughn lui aussi avait des larmes aux yeux et mimait avec ses lèvres des « je suis désolé » vers Sydney.

C'est en voyant Vaughn et Sydney que Jack et Sam repensèrent aux paroles échangées lors du test zatarc…

_Flash back :_

_Anise : « Vous ne pouviez pas la sauver ? »_

_J : « Non »_

_A : « Mais vous oui ? »_

_J : « Sans doute. »_

_A : « Vous n'êtes pas partis. »_

_J : « Non. »_

_A : « Pourquoi ? »_

_J : « Parce que je préférais mourir plutôt que de perdre Carter. »_

_A : « Pourquoi ? »_

_J : « Parce que je tiens à elle, beaucoup plus que je ne suis sensé le faire. »_

_Et quelques minutes plus tard, les phrases au combien maudites…_

_S : « Rien ne doit sortir de cette pièce. »_

_J : « Nous sommes bien d'accord ? »_

_S : « Oui mon Colonel. »_

_Fin du flash back._

Alors les regards de Sam et Jack se croisèrent. Ils se rapprochèrent ostensiblement et leurs mains se frôlèrent. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux à ce simple contact, mais ils ne s'éloignèrent pas l'un de l'autre, trop heureux de sentir leurs mains se frôler ainsi.

Syd : « Puis au bout de plusieurs mois, j'ai décidé d'effacer ces deux années de ma mémoire. Je ne voulais pas que ce que j'ai appris ne soit utiliser. Et je me suis réveillée dans cette rue à Hong Kong.

Jac : « Bien Sydney. »

Jacob désactiva le mécanisme et enleva tout l'atiraille qu'il avait mis sur Sydney.

Lors des aveux de Sydney, jacob avait tiqué et Sam l'avait remarqué. Et encore maintenant, Jacob semblait préoccupé et plongé dans ses pensées. C'est Irina qui le sortit de ses pensées. Irina prit Jacob dans ses bras et le remercia dans un murmure. Jack Bristow les rejoignit et le remercia à son tour quand Irina se fut retiré des bras de Jacob.

Jac : « Je vous en prie. Prenez soin de Sydney. Elle va avoir besoin de vous. Toutes ces révélations peuvent lui faire du mal. »

I : « Ne t'en fais pas. »

Jac : « Bien, excusez moi. » dit il en laissant le couple.

Jack et Sam n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Mais quand ils virent Jacob, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres, rompant ainsi le contact. Jacob avait vu les deux mains jointes , mais il n'en dit rien, se refusant d'intervenir entre ces deux là. »

Jac : « Jack, je voudrais vous parler dans votre bureau. »

J : « Bien sûr. »

S : « Qu'est ce qui se passe papa ? »

Jac : « Plus tard Sam. »

Jack et Jacob s'éloignèrent laissant derrière une pauvre Samantha des plus perplexe.

A suivre…

Alors heureux ? LOL !


	17. Le Covenant est partout

Une fois arrivée dans le bureau de Jack, Jacob prit quelques secondes le temps de remettre ses idées en place.

J : « Alors Jacob, quel est le problème ? »

Jac : « Depuis quelques temps, je suis sur une mission de la plus grande importance pour la tok'râ. »

J : « Content pour vous, mais quel est le rapport avec le SG-C ? »

Jac : « J'y viens. Nous recueillons depuis quelques temps des informations sur une sorte d'organisation qui se fait appelé le Covenant. »

J : « J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. »

Jac : « Sydney en a parlé. C'est le Covenant qui l'a enlevée. »

J : « Vous croyez qu'il y a un lien ? »

Jac : « J'en suis même certains. »

J : «Vous pourriez développer ? »

Jac : « Ce sont eux qui ont fait enlevé Daniel. »

J : « Bien. » Jack prit un instant pour réfléchir, puis décida d'appeler le président.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Jac : « Alors ? »

J : « Le président a dit que pour le moment, il nous faut attendre d'avoir plus d'informations sur le Covenant avant de dévoiler quoi que ce soit du projet porte des étoiles à ces agents de la CIA. »

Jac : « Je pense aussi que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour le moment. Je vais dire au revoir à tout le monde et je repartirai auprès de la tok'râ. »

J : « bien. A bientôt Jacob. »

Jac : « A bientôt Jack. » dit il en lui serrant la main.

Puis Jacob partit.

A suivre…

Je sais je sais, maxi court celui là, mais ce qui suit n'a rien à voir, dc je ne veux pas mélanger. J'espère néanmoins que ce petit bout de chapitre vous donne quand même la motivation pour lire ceux à venir.  
bientôt !

Dinou

ps spécial pour tuto 27 : j'ai bien reçu ton message, d'ailleurs merci ! et pour répondre à ta question pr la suite de ma reprise de la série : je finis ce cross, et je te fais la suite ! promis !


	18. Toujours près de toi

Sydney avançait dans les couloirs du SG-C vers ses quartiers tel un zombi.

Irina s'était enfermée dans ses quartiers pendant que son homme appelait Dixon pour annoncer leur retour prochain.

Vaughn suivait Sydney. Il voyait bien qu'elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle s'était souvenue et de ce qui l'avait conduite à faire certains choix. Vaughn prit une des mains de Sydney avant que cette dernière ne pénètre dans ses quartiers. Elle se tourna alors vers lui.

V : « Sydney, il faut que je te parle. »

Syd : « Vaughn, s'il te plaît, je... »

V : « Je t'en prie Sydney. »

Sydney fit l'erreur de se plonger dans le regard de Vaughn. Elle ne pouvait lui résister, elle avait trop envie d'être auprès de lui.

Syd : « Bien. » dit elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans ses quartiers.

V : « Merci. » dit il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Sydney et Vaughn étaient nerveux de se retrouver dans cet endroit… seuls…

C'est Sydney qui, la première, eut le courage de briser ce silence gêné.

Syd : « De quoi veux tu me parler ? » demanda t-elle essayant d'adopter un ton nonchalant.

V : « je sais que tu as eut pas mal d'émotions fortes pour ce matin, mais ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de te parler et que je n'y parviens pas. »

Syd : « A propos de quoi ? »

V : « De Lauren et de moi. »

Sydney baissa rapidement les yeux pour ne pas que Vaughn voit les larmes qui menaçaient de ouler le long de ses joux. Elle venait de revivre deux ans de souffrance en accéléré, et lui venait de lui parler de son mariage. Pourquoi ? Que venait il lui annoncer qui ne pouvait attendre ? voulait il la faire souffrir encore plus ?

Syd : « Et alors ? » demanda t-elle assez durement en prenant bien garde de ne pas croiser le regard de Vaughn.

Vaughn s'approcha alors plus de Sydney, il était presque collé à elle. Il la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il essuya tendrement de ses mains les larmes qui coulaient sur les joux de la jeune femme.

Sydney ne comprenait plus rien.

V : « Nous sommes séparés, et bientôt divorcés. »

Ce fut l'émotion de trop pour Sydney. Ses jambes ne purent plus la tenir et elle s'effondra. Vaughn la retint dans ses bras. Vaughn sentit Sydney s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et pleurer en silence. Il n'ajouta rien pour le moment. Il se contentait de la serrer dans ses bras.

V : « Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans le mensonge… loin de celle que j'aime vraiment… celle qui est ici… avec moi… dans mes bras… » dit il dans un murmure.

Sydney le serra encore plus contre elle.

Syd : « Moi aussi je t'aime. » dit elle dans un murmure.

Vaughn souleva Sydney du sol et la déposa sur son lit. Il la fit se glisser sous les couvertures, l'embrassa sur le front. Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner d'elle, Sydney le retint.

Syd : « Reste avec moi, je t'en prie… »

Vaughn ne dit rien. Il revint vers elle, ôta ses chaussures et s'allongea sur le lit invitant Sydney à se blottir tout contre lui. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit un doux sourire aux lèvres avec un merveilleux sentiment de sécurité. Vaughn resta un moment à la regarder, puis s'endormit à son tour, heureux d'être à nouveau auprès de la femme qu'il aimait.

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché d'avec Dixon, Jack Bristow marcha vers ses quartiers.

Il réfléchissait et ressassait ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche même de sa fille. Plus il y pensait plus un sentiment de rage s'emparait de lui.

Il passa devant la chambre de Sydney. Il frappa, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Alors il entra et vit Sydney et Vaughn enlacés. Jack vit sa fille endormie un sourire aérien sur les lèvres. Alors il partit.

Puis il vit la chambre d'Irina. Il frappa. Et là aussi n'obtint aucune réponse. Il entra et vit Irina en boule sur son lit. Il s'approcha d'elle et vit qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Jack ne dit rien et se plaça aux côtés d'Irina. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

L'ex-agent du KGB avait fait place à la mère à qui on avait enlevé son enfant pour faire du mal à ce dernier.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Irina commença enfin à se calmer et à se détendre. Elle prit les mains de Jack dans les siennes, et les serra fort contre elle.

Jack approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Irina et commença à lui murmurer :

J.B. : « Il est hors de question que tu t'éloigne de moi à nouveau. On reste ensemble. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que nous ne soyons plus séparés. »

Irina tourna sa tête vers Jack. Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Elle lui murmura un merci et se blottit encore plus tout contre lui.

A suivre…

Juste pour vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette ff !


	19. Face à ses sentiments

Une fois Jacob partit Sam s'était enfermée dans ses quartiers. Elle avait appelé Pete pour lui dire qu'elle préférait tout arrêter. La discussion qu'elle avait eut la veille avec Irina lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle ne voulait être avec quelqu'un par dépit : elle n'en voulait qu'un seul : Jack O'Neill. Quand elle eut raccroché, elle se plongea dans ses pensées. Pourquoi avait elle du encore faire face à ce fichu test zatarc ? Comme si ce n'était pas assez dure de le vivre au quotidien, il fallait que ce test lui revienne en pleine figure tel un boomerang... Et puis ces deux mains qui se sont frôlés… Ce simple contact avait éveillé en elle divers sentiments, comme l'amour et le désir.

Jack O'Neill, quant à lui, était assis à don bureau et se posait les mêmes questions que Sam. N'y tenant plus, il décida d'agir.

J : « WALTER ! » hurla t-il de son bureau.

Le sergent Davis arriva rapidement, peu habitué à entendre Jack hurler ainsi.

Wa : « Un problème mon Général ? »

J : « Je veux voir le Colonel Carter immédiatement dans mon bureau. Faites là appeler sur le champ ! »

Wa : « A vos ordres mon Général. »

Walter se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle où se trouvait Simmon.

Si : « Alors, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? »

Wa : « O'Neill veut voir le Colonel Carter. »

Si : « Alors ? »

Wa : « Je fais cette annonce et ensuite je vais miser 10 de plus qu'ils finissent ensemble avant la fin de l'année. »

Les deux hommes rirent, mais une voix les rappela à l'ordre.

J : « WALTER ! QUAND JE DIS SUR LE CHAMP C'EST SUR LE CHAMP ! » hurla Jack de son bureau.

Alors que Sam tournait en rond dans ses quartiers…

« Le Colonel Carter est attendu immédiatement dans le bureau du général O'Neill. Je répète, le Colonel Carter est attendu immédiatement dans le bureau du général O'Neill. »

S : « J'aurais du m'en douter. » dit elle en sortant de ses quartiers.

Elle croisa Daniel et Teal'c , qui eux allaient vers la salle de contrôle.

D : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

S : « Je n'en sais rien. » mentit elle.

Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer…

Wa : « Docteur Jackson, rajouter… » il s'arrêta net en voyant Sam. « Madame, le Général vous attend. » Sam partit alors, et Walter put enfin finir sa phrase. « Rajouter 10 de plus pour d'ici la fin de l'année. »

D : « Pas de problème. » dit il en sortant de ses poches un petit carnet.

Puis Walter partit.

T : « Alors Daniel Jackson, où en sont les paris ? »

D : « Ils avancent gentiment. Faites moi penser à vraiment remercier Jonas d'avoir tenu le carnet des paris à jour pendant mon absence. »

T : « Je vous y ferai penser Daniel Jackson. »

Ils passèrent par la salle de briefing et virent Sam entrer dans le bureau de Jack, et ce dernier verrouiller l'accès à son bureau et baisser les stores.

D : « A votre avis Teal'c, ils vont se cacher encore longtemps ? »

T : « J'en ai bien peur. » dit il en fixant le bureau de Jack.

Sam n'avait pas fait un mot quand elle avait vu jack fermé les portes et les stores de son bureau. Elle savait de quoi il voulait lui parler, et il valait mieux qu'ils soient seuls…

J : « Bon, comme ça, nous sommes tranquilles. »

S : « Tranquilles pour quoi mon Général ? »

J : « Vous le savez aussi bien que moi, alors ne vous montrez pas bête. »

S : « Bien monsieur. »

J : « Puisque nous abordons un sujet qui touche nos vies privées, que diriez vous de laisser tomber les grades ? »

S : « Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Nos grades sont devenus une sorte d garde fou… »

J : « Peut être est il temps de franchir ce garde fou. Il est grand temps que nous éclaircissions les choses Sam. »

S : « Oui… on ne peut pas continuer comme ça indéfiniment. »

J : « Bien, nous sommes d'accord sur ce principe. »

S : « Absolument. »

J : « Donc la question qui se pose c'est : que faisons nous maintenant ? »

S : « Je ne sais pas. »

J : « Vous savez ce que je ressens pour vous. Pour moi, rien n'a changé depuis le test zatarc. »

S : « Mes sentiments sont également les mêmes. »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et pour une fois ils pouvaient y lire sans problème l'échos de leurs sentiments.

Sam, saisit d'une soudaine certitude, prit alors les mains de Jack dans les siennes. A cet instant les mots étaient superflus, toutes paroles auraient gâchées la magie de cet instant.

Ce premier pas fait par Sam donna le courage à Jack de faire le second. Il approcha Sam de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée à lui. Elle lui sourit trop heureuse d'être dans cette position. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement, avec légèreté, pour profiter pleinement de cet instant et le garder à jamais dans leurs mémoires. Puis la passion les prit, et les baisers s'intensifièrent.

Jack et Sam durent se séparer un instant, faute d'oxygène.

J : « Ca veut dire qu'on se donne enfin une chance ? » demanda t-il en collant son front à celui de Sam.

S : « Oui. Il est grand temps que l'on voit ce que ça peut donner nous deux. » dit elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Jack, pour ensuite se blottir dans les bras de ce dernier.

Cette journée avait été forte en émotion pour Irina et sa famille, mais c'était le prix à payer pour faire partie d'une famille dans le secret.

Fin

Voilà ! J'espère quand même que cette histoire vous a plus.   
Cette fic est en faite une première partie, elle sera bientôt suivie d'une autre fic (qui est déjà commencée) qui se nomme « Vivre au grand jour ». Dans cette fic je développerait plus l'histoire avec le covenant. Et cette fic sera elle même suivie d'une autre fic : « Liberté et Vérité » qui clôturera mon cross over Alias/Stargate.  
Merci d'avoir lu !

bientôt j'espère !

Dinou

Ps : je ne fais toujours pas d'allergies aux reviews ! Ne vous en faites pas !


End file.
